Who am I?
by Bestgoth247
Summary: Claire is given an essay to write but will it be an A this time. This might be a four chapter fanfic or if you guys like it... R&R! Inspired by Girl, Missing by Sophie McKenzie. {When Lauren is given an essay to write called Who am I.}


**Chapter 1- Claire**

**Claire's POV:**

I stared at the task sheet in front of me. _Who am I? _That was quite a question. Going in depth into my brain was too hurtful; it has taken me years to bury the unwanted memories now suddenly the teacher wants me to dig it up. I had been 'advised' to take English lit. Apparently, I was spending too much time on science and I was falling behind in other subjects. I bet my soul that they didn't have that kind of funny business at M.I.T.

I hope someone else was having a better day... Shane

**Shane's POV:**

'DIE DIE!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'I'm winning!' Shouted Michael. I paused the game for a drink break. I wasn't working today neither was Michael, but I had tonnes of errands to run because according to Eve a day off should be well spent. Michael went along with it, being her boyfriend and all. I heard Eve's nagging voice in my head. Do this do that are you listening Shane.

'Shane?'

'VAMPIRES!' Michael shouted. I quickly got up and obviously there Michael was videoing the entire thing. I will slice his head off, even better stake his heart. My best friend is the one and only Michael Glass, the jock and the vampire.

**Eve's POV:**

'Can I help you?'

'I would like some coffee' The customer replied.

'Gotta be a little bit specific there, we serve all kinds of coffee.' I retorted.

'Uhhh... I'll get an Americano'

'Small, medium, large'

'Hmmm... am I thirsty? Should I get small, but I have that meeting...'

'Today would be nice' I then indicated at the queue.

'Fine you're not getting any tips. Medium Americano black'

'£2.30'

'It says £2.00 over there'

'I know I charge extra for snails' He then handed me the money and left.

God customers are so annoying! There is the longest queue ever! And I have to make that stupid guy's coffee. I'll probably spit inside it or just 'accidently' spill some blood inside. I heard the bell chime and Claire walked in looking quite glum. I made her mocha quickly and brought it to her.

'What's up CB'

'Nothing just got this stupid essay to write'

'This might calm you down' I passed her a mocha and sat down.

We talked for a while then Oliver told me it was shutting time so I collected my belongings and surprisingly the rude customer was standing there waiting for his coffee. I will shout at Shane if he hasn't run my errands for me.

**Michael's POV:**

'SHANE!' I screamed.

'What?'

'Eve' I shook a list in front of him. He laughed and told me to look in the kitchen. Shane being Shane had put all the groceries on the table and left the vegetables to rot.

'Where's her dry cleaning then?'

'It's upstairs on her bed' Shane replied smartly

'Um shampoo and conditioner'

'Bathroom'

'Taco shells for Claire'

'All in the brown bag.'

'Jam'

'Stop bugging me Michael check inside the brown bag and stop annoying me' Shane shouted impatiently.

Right at that moment Eve walked with Claire following behind panting. It wasn't even dark outside. I looked up and saw how tired Claire looked. She dragged herself to the sofa and laid there for a few minutes, not doing anything.

'Long day?' I laughed.

'What do you think?' Eve asked and pointed at Claire.

'Oh yeah I did all your errands for me as Shane couldn't be asked to get up' I said quickly

'Typical' Eve countered

'I know bad isn't it' I sighed

'Actually, it's typical because this work has Shane all over it so Michael thanks for trying to take all the credit, but this is too messy to be yours. Thanks Shane.' Eve reasoned

'Don't mention it and by the way was that an insult or compliment?' Shane asked

'Does it really matter?' Eve answered.

'No not really' Shane shrugged.

** Claire's POV: **

I was alone in the kitchen attempting to gather notes for my essay whilst checking on the filling for my tacos. I was thinking of starting it by saying 'Hey, I'm Claire Danvers', but I don't think that's what the teacher had in mind. I could say I was a science geek but that would just be stating the obvious Monica. I did have one secret I wasn't prepared to give away that easy. I don't think anyone knows. I'm getting ahead of myself- Drake knows.

Drake is a friend that likes me and we've messed around a few times. I'm not saying that I hate Shane I don't, but I like Drake too. I devoted my heart to Shane and after the incident where I saw him with another girl I met Drake. He was kind of a friend at first, and then it got deeper. At the same time, I decided to forgive Shane and it's just been a two- timing thing ever since.

I realised a little too late that I let the side that was still devoted to Shane get the better of me and also my filling had nearly burnt.

'Dammit' I muttered under my breath. I transferred my filling into the tacos.

'DINNERS READY!' I bellowed.

I heard a shuffle of footsteps then Eve came in looking tired. I picked up my plate, then walked into the sitting room.

I was sitting next to Shane whilst my phone buzzed. It was Drake, unfortunately Shane read the message.

**So how was that? Tell me in the reviews below please! Virtual cookie for every single one of you faithful readers out there! Did I remind you to review? REVIEW!**

**Aurevoir**

**Bestgoth247**


End file.
